


Afraid

by FairyNiamh



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 06:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17278718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyNiamh/pseuds/FairyNiamh
Summary: She was just...





	Afraid

The envelope sat there, unopened, but well-worn from her running her hands over the seals and stamp; debating if she would open the letter that day.

It was not that she did not want to know what was said. She did, she wanted to know the answer to her question. Yet, she was afraid of the answer as well.

What if the answer did not meet up to her expectation? What if it did? From there the questions, the doubt, and the fear only multiplied each time she held the one pristine envelope.

With a sigh, she walked away. The letter and answer would be there tomorrow. Perhaps she would open it then or maybe it would sit unopened upon her mantle for another two years.

~Fin~


End file.
